


Would You Survive On a Deserted Island?

by AmiLu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Keith can't cook to save his life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: Keith said he might. Lance quickly corrected him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaSaPe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaSaPe/gifts), [mugenjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenjo/gifts).



> FIRST Voltron work ever for you two people. ILY <3
> 
> Based on a [tumblr](http://kurosakiami01.tumblr.com) prompt.

Hunk snorted loudly and then sputtered before he started choking. Sniggering, Pidge thumped him in the back in an attempt to help him clean his lungs. Keith and Lance were laughing hysterically while leaning on each other, and Shiro was trying to maintain a neutral face but failing miserably. Allura rolled her eyes but felt a smile tugging at her lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh at me now, but you weren’t there to see it!” She complained halfheartedly. “I swear I thought I was going to die, but then Uncle Coran showed up and ‘saved me’. I was so grateful I didn’t left his side for days. Father was amused but also rather affronted because his little princess felt safer with his brother-in-law than with him.”

Shiro lost his struggle and laughed freely, too, easily picturing Alfor’s put upon face and Coran’s smug one, little Allura clinging to the hem of the later’s pants.

“Alright, that’s it. Now it’s my turn,” she said after a while and picked up a new card from the pile. The rest of the group calmed down and attentively waited for Allura to declare her chosen victim. She narrowed her eyes as she read the small print and then a slow, predatory smile stretched on her face. Her friends eyed her warily, and when she pinned Keith with mischievous eyes, he gulped nervously. “Truth or dare, Keith?”

The addressed young man suddenly felt as if he was sitting in front of a ticking bomb, red and blue cables mockingly telling him to choose which to cut. One of those meant salvation, the other would lead him to his doom. The girl’s devious smile was not helping.

“Er… ” What to do, what to do? What could be worse? If he chose truth, then there was the possibility that he would have to reveal something potentially embarrassing—and after having to listen to Lance recount their complete disaster of a first date he wasn’t too keen on revealing anything more—, but if he chose dare then he might have to do something potentially embarrassing now and which was worse? He bit his lip and he finally decided on, “Truth?”

If the crumbling of Allura’s expression was anything to go by, he had successfully dodged a bullet right there. He felt himself relax, sighing in relief and letting his body sag into Lance’s side once more.

“Dang, I was hoping you’d choose dare,” she grumbled dejectedly before perking up and reading Keith’s question aloud. “What would you do if you were stranded in a deserted island alone? Do you think you’d survive the experience?”

Keith blinked and then shrugged. It was actually an easy question. He had been really lucky, then. “Eeeh, I lived alone in a desert shack for an entire year so I’d probably survive no problem,” he said sincerely. It was common knowledge and none of them really felt surprised.

“Yes, I suppose…”

“Wait a moment,” Lance interrupted her before turning to look at Keith. “Babe, I know you were okay in the desert by yourself but… What did you eat?”

Keith lifted an eyebrow questioningly. What was Lance on about? “Convenience store food, duh.” Lance nodded sagely as if that answered everything.

“You do realize that if the island was deserted… then most probably there wouldn’t _be_ a convenience store from where you could buy shit?

Keith opened and closed his mouth, looking shocked. “Well fuck. I’d probably die, then.”

“What? Why would you say that?” Hunk asked, confused. Lance stopped nodding and turned to look at his best friend incredulously. Both Keith and Shiro were as shocked as Lance, while Allura and Pidge exchanged questioning glances, as lost as Hunk. “What?”

“Are you kidding, man?” Lance cried out, moving his arms wildly around. At Hunk’s negative shake of his head, he desperately looked at his other best friend. “Pidge?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Lance groaned. “Well, then. Do you remember last Thanksgiving?” There were three nods of curious agreement, and Keith looked suddenly mortified. “Do you remember that big pot of green goo nobody went even near to?”

“Yeah…?”

“That was Keith’s seventh attempt at making cranberry sauce.”

There was silence then, as four people tried to digest this bit of information. Shiro had been aware, as any older brother would, that Keith was a disaster in the kitchen but…

“What?!” Hunk and Allura exclaimed in horror while Shiro muttered something about believing it had been one of Coran’s strange dishes. Pidge’s whole expression radiated disgust.

“It was green! How the—how did you—?”

“Green!”

“And that one at least resembled cranberry sauce, except for the color of course. You should have seen his first attempts—”

“Lance, shut up!” Keith groaned. His voice was muffled because he had hidden his burning face behind his hands. But of course Lance wasn’t done. He was suddenly having fun with this, so why would he stop?

“He carbonized the first one. Carbonized. It was black as coal. Cranberry sauce. You know, I still don’t know why did you even decide to use the oven for it.”

“He used the _oven?”_ Hunk cried in despair and Lance could almost feel the heat of the blush radiating from Keith. He tried not to snicker.

“He did. We had to throw that pan away, there was no way it could be cleaned.” Keith put his hands away from his face and scowled at him. “You know it’s true.”

“Yes, but you _have_ to bring it up now?”

“Of course I do! Especially since these gullible souls for some unknown and incomprehensible reason were not aware of the danger you pose near the kitchen!”

“Damn, Keith,” Pidge said, “I really, really hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island, because then we’ll _both_ die. I always count on other people to feed me, because I can’t cook for shit, either,” Pidge confessed with a hint of amusement at all the still horrified faces around them. “It’s sad that I can’t count on you for that.”

Keith shrugged. “I guess.”

“Now Hunk, on the other hand…”

“Hey. I can cook, too,” Lance interrupted. He bristled when Pidge eyed him dubiously. “I do! Who do you think keeps this walking cooking disaster alive?” He exclaimed, pointing at Keith with his thumb for added emphasis.

“Mmm… perhaps. But if I had to choose one of you to be my deserted island partner, I’d say Hunk.”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Hunk.”

“Yes.”

Lance whirled around to look at his boyfriend, feeling betrayed. “What?!”

Keith shrugged awkwardly.

“Hey no offense man, your cooking is good and all, but Hunk's… Hunk’s is magic.”

“Aww, thanks Keith,” said man said, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck in attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Thanks, everyone.”

“There is nothing, Hunk.”

“Yeah, your cooking is the best.”

“No. No no no that is so wrong. I feed you every day and this is how you repay me?” Lance cried in outrage, sitting up and pointing at his traitorous boyfriend with his finger.

“Oh, c'mon. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Dramatic? Dramatic?! I’ll show you dramatic! You will sleep on the couch. The couch!”

He had barely completed the threat when Keith grabbed his hand and tugged him back down, towards him. Lance fell half on his lap, half on the couch with a soft ‘oof’ and immediately received a kiss on the cheek.

“It was a joke. I love your cooking, okay?” Keith said with an eye-roll, a soft smile on the corner of his lips. Lance narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Keith’s face for a few seconds before huffing, accepting the not-apology.

“Fine.” He crossed his arms and turned away a bit. “Idiot.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then the rest of the group groaned and mock-complained about too much PDA and can we continue with the game, please? xD
> 
> This is utterly ridiculous but I had fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
